Valentine's Birthday
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Fic em comemoração ao aniversário de Totsuka Tatara. E ao Valentine's Day também.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** K não me pertence. Imagino que o título nada criativo também não.

**Nota 01:** A fic supostamente deveria ser direcionada à um casal especifico em homenagem ao Fushimi-kun de minha amiga Chibi, mas... Não iria dar tempo de terminar absolutamente tudo antes do fim do dia, então decidi dividi-la em mais de uma parte.

**Nota 02:** Termos serão explicados ao fim da fic. Se eu lembrar de todos... '.'

**Nota 03:** Não foi betada por falta de tempo e porque a autora espirrou horrores apesar do "bom" clima...

Aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

- - - - K - - - -

**Valentine's Birthday**

Primavera. A estação do ano mais aguardada por muitos no mundo todo. Isso não era diferente na cidade Shizume, onde o clima era agradável e propício para a época, apesar do ar gélido do inverno ainda vir acompanhando uma brisa ou outra. Era a segunda semana da apaixonante estação. As lojas abriam mais cedo e fechavam mais tarde para desfrutar o mais intenso trafego de pessoas.

Apesar de toda a movimentação, um estabelecimento em particular insistia, já há alguns anos, em fechar as portas para os inúmeros possíveis clientes naquele dia tão especial. Talvez o dono optasse por não exibir o interior exageradamente decorado em vermelho ou talvez... Quisesse apenas aproveitar aquele dia tão especial com um grupo de amigos.

- Aqui, King!

Como em todos os anos, uma voz alegre dava inicio ao Valentine's Day no antes silencioso Bar Homra. Era a de Totsuka Tatara, que exibia seu angelical sorriso ao entregar um embrulho simples, mas bonito, a Suoh Mikoto.

- Hah? O que é isto? - O ruivo encarou o amigo com uma expressão confusa antes de pegar o que lhe era oferecido. Avaliou aquilo, tendo clara dificuldade em saber o que era.

- Giri-choco¹? - Kusanagi Izumo, o dono do bar, perguntou ao se aproximar dos companheiros.

Apesar de todos, exceto Suoh, saberem o que aquilo era, a "tradição" que acabaram por criar sempre levava boa parte dos membros a questionar o presente do loiro. Acabou por se tornar algo comum sem que percebessem.

- Que cruel, Kusanagi-san! - Totsuka fingiu irritação, mas logo o sorriso de sempre voltou a aparecer - Isto é Tomo-choco²! - Disse animado ao estender outro pacote para o barman.

- Totsuka... - Izumo aceitou o presente, um pouco relutante - Eu esperava que meu primeiro chocolate do dia fosse dado por uma bela mulher... - Encarou o mais novo, tendo como resposta apenas o pertinente sorriso.

- Anna me ajudou a preparar alguns, então reconsidere. - Sorriu, achando graça da situação.

- "Alguns", você diz... Ela não ajudou apenas com os de Mikoto?

- Claro que não! Ela me ajudou a preparar os seus e os de Kamamoto também. - Totsuka se afastou, indo alegremente até os demais membros.

Um a um, todos receberam seus respectivos pacotes. O de Yata continha diversos chocolates com uma porcentagem generosa de leite. O de Kamamoto era grande e continha bombons sortidos. Os dos demais membros foram feitos e embrulhados de acordo com os gostos de cada um. Por fim, apenas dois pacotes tinham sobrado nas mãos do loiro. Este foi até a garota envergonhada, como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Anna... - Chamou amorosamente.

A pequena nada respondeu. Estava olhando para o chão, extremamente corada, sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, Kusanagi e Suoh tinham descoberto que ela ajudou. E se não estivesse gotoso o suficiente?

- Vamos, não fique assim, por favor... - O rapaz pediu, mas não obteve resultados tão bons quanto queria - Aqui. - Estendeu um embrulho chique e bem trabalhado, em diversos tons de vermelho para a garota - Aceite isto como um pedido de desculpas, por eu ter revelado esse segredo.

- É vermelho? - Mais animada, Anna aceitou o pacote, analisando-o de diversos ângulos.

- Eu tentei colocar corante no chocolate e não deu muito certo... Então tive que improvisar... Espero que não se importe. - Acariciou a cabeça dela - Tente dar uma grande mordida!

Anna olhou para seu presente, com um pouco de pena por ter que desfazer aquilo. Tentou, cuidadosamente, desembrulhar sem rasgar. De certa forma, conseguiu, já que o papel não rasgou, mas ele também não cedeu. Vendo a dificuldade da pequena, Kusanagi se aproximou, pedindo permissão para ajudá-la com a difícil tarefa. Em poucos minutos, o papel estava intacto e dava espaço para a caixa com vários corações escarlates como decoração. A garota pegou a caixinha e a abriu, revelando vários bombons que para ela pareciam não ter cor alguma.

- Não se contenha! - Totsuka incentivou-a a seguir com a mordida.

- Hum... Itadakimasu³... - Anna assim o fez. Pegou um e mordeu com gosto. Dentro estava um pedaço de morango, tão vermelho quanto suculento, que ficava ainda melhor em meio ao chocolate. Os olhos da garota pareceram brilhar ao sentir aquele gosto e brilharam mais ainda ao ver a cor da fruta. - Obrigada, Tatara. - Disse baixinho, sorrindo levemente, ainda um pouco acanhada.

Totsuka nada disse. Apenas sorriu, acariciou novamente a cabeça de Anna e foi até Suoh, agradecendo Kusanagi por ajudar com o embrulho no caminho. Sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de seu Rei, parecendo um pouco aliviado por ver que tinha agradado Anna. Suspirou e encarou o ruivo, esperando.

- ... - Suoh encarou de volta, tentando entender o que o loiro queria.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que os demais membros começaram a rir. O ruivo fitou um por um, ainda confuso, enquanto Totsuka também começava a rir. O dono do bar se aproximou dos amigos e pegou o presente do Rei, desembrulhando-o com um pouco mais de impaciência.

- Cuidado quando morder, King!

Sem entender o aviso, Suoh pegou a caixa e tirou um dos bombons de lá, colocando-o inteiro na boca. Quando mordeu aquilo, sentiu um gosto mais adocicado e quente sobressair o do chocolate. Aproveitou o sabor do licor de cereja por algum tempo, engolindo o doce e boa parte do recheio poucos segundos depois.

Kusanagi, estranhando aquela reação por parte do ruivo, aproximou-se para sentir o cheiro que vinha da caixa.

- ... Totsuka. - Chamou - Você usou meu licor? Do meu bar? Sem minha permissão?

- Sim! - Disse Totsuka, animado, como se sua vida não corresse perigo nenhum - Usei um pouco para os seus e para um ou dois do Kamamoto. Certo, Anna? - Fitou a garota, que assentiu com a cabeça em resposta.

O mais velho suspirou pesadamente, indo se sentar. Descansou o corpo sobre o balcão do bar, lamentando o que pensava serem litros de licor usados para aquilo. Foi então que viu o pacote de Kamamoto, já que estava bem ao lado dele. Endireitou o corpo e apontou descaradamente para os chocolates.

- Por que Kamamoto também vai tomar do meu licor? Hein? Ele nem tem idade para consumir álcool!

- Para provar. - Totsuka disse calma e tranquilamente e então se levantou, espreguiçando-se demoradamente. - Kusanagi-san, posso usar a cozinha?

- E desde quando você pede permissão? - O dono do bar suspirou novamente e levantou - Precisa de ajuda? - Perguntou com mais calma, num tom carinhoso, enquanto ia para trás do balcão. Lá, pegou um avental preto com detalhes em dourado e estendeu-o para o outro loiro.

- Hum... - Pegou a peça, pensativo - Talvez eu precise para fazer a massa ou para decorar...

- Todos vocês, vão ajuda Totsuka! - Kusanagi proclamou e foi contrariado com um "Ehhhh?!" em uníssono. Nisso, sorriu, esbanjando uma aura no mínimo assassina. - Ouvi alguma reclamação? - Ao fim da pergunta, viu que apenas Anna e Suoh ainda estavam ali. - Mikoto...

- Hum? - Suoh fingia não prestar atenção. Suspirou pesadamente e virou o rosto, recusando-se totalmente em ajudar.

- Pelo menos agradeça pelos chocolates depois... - Caminhou em direção à cozinha, pegando Anna no caminho. - Já pensem em quem vai limpar tudo depois que terminarmos! - Gritou, encarando Yata nada discretamente.

- Kusanagi-san. - Kamamoto chamou o mais velho ao mesmo tempo em que pegava ingredientes aleatórios. - O que vamos preparar?

- Um bolo! - Totsuka já se adiantava, pegando os ingredientes e utensílios necessários. - Com recheio de frutas vermelhas, cobertura de chocolate... Ah! Talvez possamos fazer mais de um bolo!

- Ótima ideia, Totsuka-san! - Kamamoto voltou a se pronunciar, se preparando para pegar o dobro dos ingredientes.

- Nem pensem nisso! Agradeçam por usar minha cozinha e não abusem da sorte!

Boa parte dos presentes concordou e agradeceu. Anna e Totsuka apenas sorriram para o dono do bar e foram lavar as mãos. Em poucos minutos, o preparo do bolo começou em meio a muito barulho e muitos risos.

- - - - K - - - -

Já era fim de tarde quando tudo estava praticamente pronto. Totsuka estava dando os toques finais: Suspiros de glacê real na parte inferior do bolo, na junção com o prato. Assim que terminou, pegou uma placa de chocolate com "Happy Valentine's Day" escrito com sua bela grafia em chocolate branco. Colocou-a sobre o doce, dando a todos um sentimento de realização.

O bolo era grande, porem simples. Era quadrado, para facilitar a repartição, tinha duas camadas de massa de baunilha, recheio de frutas vermelhas, cobertura de chocolate, suspiros de glacê real e a placa para completar. Todos ficaram encarando o bolo finalizado por alguns minutos, sem saber o que fazer, até que Suoh adentrou a cozinha.

- Hum? - O ruivo caminhou até o aglomerado de pessoas, tentando ver o objeto de atenção. - Já vamos comer? - Perguntou simplesmente, sem notar que acabara de despertar a vontade em seus companheiros.

- King... - Totsuka tentou alertar o Rei sobre isso, encarando-o com uma expressão levemente preocupada.

O ruivo então notou que o mais novo tinha glacê na bochecha e limpou o local com o dedo, saboreando a cobertura em seguida.

- Totsuka... - Kusanagi chamou-lhe a atenção - Pode pegar algo na geladeira para mim, por favor?

- Claro! - Foi até a geladeira sorrindo e abriu a porta, se deparando com um bolo elegante, com decoração sofisticada. Sobre ele estavam palavras como "parabéns" e "feliz aniversário" em várias grafias. - ... Kusanagi-san... O que eu devo pegar, exatamente? - Virou-se para encarar o mais velho, mas assim que o fez uma chuva de confetes lhe atingiu.

- Feliz aniversário, Totsuka-san! - Foi o que boa parte dos membros disse.

- Feliz aniversário, Tatara. - Disse Anna, que estava no colo do dono do bar para conseguir enxergar.

- Feliz aniversário, Totsuka. - Kusanagi parabenizou o amigo e tirou alguns confetes da cabeça dele.

No fim, apenas Suoh ficara calado. Todos estavam encarando o Rei e mesmo assim ele não parecia querer se pronunciar.

- King. - O aniversariante chamou-lhe a atenção. - Obrigado. - Disse sorrindo, verdadeiramente alegre. Quando Totsuka estava prestes a se virar, foi abraçado pelo ruivo de forma calorosa. Retribuiu o abraço e ficou parado por algum tempo, até que foi solto pelo outro. - Bem... Vamos comer?

Não devia ter perguntado. Logo, todos os membros da Homra disputavam um pedaço de cada bolo. Foi preciso um sermão de Kusanagi para que as coisas se acalmassem e seguissem como deviam. Cada um ganhou um pedaço generoso de cada bolo. A "festa" durou horas. Risos, gargalhadas, música... O Bar parecia mais animado que outras lojas abertas para a ocasião.

- - - - K - - - -

* * *

**N/A:** Faz muito tempo que não escrevo uma fic. Muito tempo mesmo. Então desculpem qualquer erro ou talvez coisas aleatórias que não fazem sentido.

**¹** - Giri-choco ou "chocolate forçado" é "aquele chocolate que você tem de dar para o seu chefe e é sua obrigação" (travessias[ponto]wordpress[ponto]com).

**²** - Tomo-choco ou "chocolate amigo" é aquele chocolate que você dá a amigos, por serem amigos.

**³** - Itadakimasu é uma expressão que os japoneses utilizam antes das refeições para demonstrar gratidão pela comida (vidaespiritualidade[ponto]com[ponto]br).

Continua. Acho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** K continua não me pertencendo.

**Nota 01:** Termos serão explicados ao fim da fic. Se eu lembrar de todos... '.'

**Nota 02:** Fãs de SaruMi, não me matem.

**Nota 03:** Desculpem pelo OOC (Out of Character).

* * *

**- - - - K - - - -**

**Valentine's Date**

Totsuka terminava de colocar dois recipientes para pedaço, com bolo, dentro de uma sacola. Já era tarde e as ruas estavam provavelmente escuras, mas ainda era o dia de seu aniversário. Colocou mais alguns embrulhos na sacola e se espreguiçou, aproximando-se de Suoh e Kusanagi em seguida.

- Hum... - Respirou fundo e arrumou o casaco. - Vou sair.

- Por que você fala isso depois de arrumar tudo, quando não temos chances de te parar? - O mais velho suspirou - Não volte muito tarde, Totsuka. Está com a chave?

- Estou com a chave e tentarei não voltar muito tarde... - Recebeu um olhar de desaprovação do outro - Ok, ok, não voltarei muito tarde. - Riu baixinho e foi se despedir dos outros.

Assim que a porta do bar foi fechada, Kusanagi pegou seu tanmatsu¹ e digitou rapidamente um número.

- Preciso falar com seu subordinado. - Disse sério para a mulher do outro lado da linha.

- - - - K - - - -

Totsuka tinha percorrido boa parte do trajeto que pretendia, mas parou numa praça mal iluminada para descansar. O jovem estava observando o satélite natural do planeta, sentado num longo banco simples da praça. Empalidecido pela pouca luz prateada que lhe banhava a pele, parecia não se preocupar com nada. Pelo contrário, parecia contente como de costume, esboçando um sorriso leve e simples, porem sincero. De repente moveu um pouco a cabeça, devido ao individuo que entrara em seu campo de visão. Sorrindo mais alegremente, levantou a mão, acenando para o moreno.

Fushimi, que também possuía uma sacola em mãos, estava cruzando a praça e já podia ver o ex-companheiro de gangue. Diminuiu os passos, passando a um andar lento, querendo recuperar o fôlego e não transparecer que viera correndo ou algo do tipo. Em pouco tempo estava perto dele, notando o quanto parecia resplandecer dado ao luar roçando naqueles fios lisos.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Totsuka-san? - Perguntou, mantendo o tom sério.

- Vim te ver, Saru-kun! - O loiro respondeu animado, dando espaço para que o moreno se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Tão tarde assim? - Relutou em ir sentar-se - Contou aos outros onde estaria? E com quem...

- Não precisei contar... E é uma bela noite, não acha? Qual o problema em sair a esta hora?

- É perigoso, está frio e logo precisarei entrar. - Fushimi disse ainda mais sério, relembrando de vezes que o outro tinha se machucado seriamente por ser tão descuidado.

- Vim aqui para conversar com você, Saru-kun... Seria um desperdício de tempo voltar para casa sem ter feito o que vim para fazer, não acha? - Sorriu de maneira angelical, dando tapinhas no banco. - Vamos, vamos... Já faz algum tempo que não temos uma conversa!

- Tsc. - Visivelmente irritado, o moreno foi até o outro e sentou-se à sua direita colocando a sacola com cuidado no chão. - Então, sobre o que quer conversar? - Fitou-o nos olhos, quase se perdendo em pensamentos.

- Como vai sua vida na Scepter4? - O loiro perguntou animado e ansioso pela resposta. - Você já deve estar bem acostumado ao ritmo deles nesta altura... Se bem que talvez você não precise realmente se acostumar! Você sempre me pareceu alguém que se prende mais às regras do que nós... Qual a palavra certa para isto? Ah! "Disciplinado"? - Ri um pouco, baixo.

- ... - Fushimi abaixou a cabeça, começando a rir um pouco. Se Totsuka soubesse... - Não é que eu seja "certinho". - Ergueu novamente a cabeça, apoiando então o rosto na mão, e o cotovelo no joelho. - No geral, meu trabalho está indo bem, tem mais coisas a se fazer, é uma vida bem mais movimentada, apesar de ainda ser um pouco chata em alguns casos... Bem, foi algo que eu decidi. Caso não desse certo, teria saído da Scepter4 também.

Desta vez algo um tanto diferente embelezou a face do loiro. Um ar de alivio podia claramente ser notado através daquele especial sorriso. Alivio por ver que uma das pessoas queridas em sua vida tinha conseguido não só se adaptar, como também sorrir depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Vejo que você amadureceu bastante. E que tem uma vida bem agradável, com você falando assim. Saber disso me deixa contente, mas... Ainda não está comendo vegetais como devia, não é?

- ... - Fushimi não conseguiu falar inicialmente. Estava observando aquele momento sublime, marcando aquele sorriso bem fundo em sua mente para que nunca mais se esquecesse. Acordou de seu devaneio quando não ouvia mais nada vindo do outro, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. Sabia que a pergunta não era de autoria do loiro, mas não podia se negar a responder. - A ração do refeitório dá conta disso. E como estão as coisas na Homra...? - Sussurrou, na esperança de não ser ouvido.

- Hum... - Colocou o indicador sobre o queixo, pensando. - Eu diria que continua do mesmo jeito... Temos alguns membros novos e para você o bar deve estar um pouco diferente... Kusanagi-san ainda reclama comigo sobre as coisas que deixo lá. - Ri um pouco, parecendo mais radiante em meio à escuridão da noite. - Devia ir ver um dia, nem que fosse da janela...

- Não. - Disse quase automaticamente.

O loiro riu, pois já imaginava a resposta. Encarou o céu e a fina faixa da lua crescente, que, apesar do fraco brilho, ainda tinha um destaque considerável devido ao céu escuro. Suspirou e aproveitou a brisa gélida.

- Misaki... - Fushimi retomou a conversa - Ele... Fala de mim às vezes?

- Hum? - Baixou o rosto, voltando a olhar a bela face do moreno - Sim, bastante, apesar de não serem sempre comentários agradáveis... - Exibiu um sorriso com um ar um pouco triste. - Vez ou outra ele se pega pensando em você e acaba conversando comigo com um pouco mais de calma.

- Ele é previsível como sempre... Suponho que você não irá repetir para mim essas conversas, não é, Totsuka-san?

- Acredito que são coisas que você no fundo já sabe. - O ar melancólico tinha sumido, resultando numa face calma, tranqüila e sorridente.

Fushimi ficou quieto durante alguns minutos, apenas refletindo sobre o que o loiro tinha dito. De forma descontraída, levou a mão livre para o local onde estava a marca da Homra, ou o que restara dela, e passou as unhas pelo local. Aquilo resultou em um pouco de preocupação por parte do mais velho, que tinha deixado de sorrir tanto.

- Dói? - Perguntou instintivamente.

- Hum? - Olhou para Totsuka e notou onde os olhos dele focavam. - Não mais. Apenas, adquiri esse hábito... Se posso dizer que é realmente isso.

"Não me referia a este ferimento". O loiro pensou e encarou novamente as estrelas. Então fechou os olhos, aproveitando a brisa noturna, tentando conter o comentário que insistia em sair de sua boca. O ar melancólico voltou à sua expressão. Aquilo durou longos minutos.

- Como consegue ser tão bondoso e despreocupado assim, Totsuka-san? - Não suportando mais aquele silêncio infernal, a pergunta saiu automaticamente.

- Acho que... Hum... - Voltou a encarar o mais novo. - Acho que é por causa de minha criação. Mas eu diria que vocês é que são preocupados demais... - Comentou com um pouco de graça.

- Tsc. - Fushimi baixou a cabeça e suspirou longamente - Não... Acho que essas características estão pregadas em sua alma. Pessoas assim morrem mais facilmente, sabia? - Não pretendia dizer aquilo. Sua preocupação exagerada pelo outro acabou se distorcendo e virou um impulso que acarretou naquele pensamento alto até demais. Não conseguindo manter a calma, voltou a encarar o loiro, que sorria apesar do que tinha acontecido. - Não era isso que...

- Tudo bem, Saru-kun...

- Não está bem. - Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e achar as palavras certas para desfazer aquilo - ... Continue sendo assim... Senão não será mais Totsuka Tatara. - Sussurrou e pegou a sacola que trouxera consigo, retirando vários embrulhos de lá.

Eram pacotes diversos. Havia um saquinho de plástico transparente amarrado com uma bela fita vermelha que continua biscoitos aparentemente caseiros; uma embalagem descartável e também transparente mal se destacava, mas continha um pedaço de pudim também caseiro; o terceiro e último pacote era pequeno e fino, cabia na palma da mão sem problemas. Era uma caixinha que estava embrulhada num papel verde escuro com detalhes nas cores vermelho e dourado.

- Não é muito, mas... - Fushimi estendeu os três pacotes para o loiro, encarando-o o mais sério e determinado que conseguia no momento.

Totsuka inicialmente ficara surpreso com aquilo, afinal o moreno nunca pareceu ter muito interesse em presentear ou ser presenteado por alguém além de Yata. Aceitou aquilo, agradecendo de forma animada, principalmente depois de ver o pudim.

- Também tenho algo para você, Saru-kun... - Deixou cuidadosamente o que ganhara ao seu lado e pegou o que trouxera - Aqui! - Deu a sacola nas mãos do mais novo, esperando.

Fushimi ficou encarando Totsuka por um tempo, tentando entender por que alguém que fazia aniversário estaria dando presentes à outra pessoa. E continuou com esse pensamento até olhar dentro do saco plástico. Bolos. Suspirou, parecendo aliviado, até que encontrou um pacotinho exageradamente bem decorado. Tinha um embrulho dourado com alguns detalhes em preto, além das fitas que ajudavam a manter tudo bem firme: Uma verde clara grossa, que passava por todos os lados do quadrado, uma vermelha e uma azul, que se encontravam em apenas dois pontos da caixa.

- ... - Eram fitas demais. O moreno só conseguia pensar nisso.

- Não consegui decidir... - Totsuka disse num tom de desculpas.

- Tudo bem... Acho que no fundo combina comigo. - Desembrulhava cuidadosamente aquilo quando ouviu um barulho baixo de trovão. - Você tem que voltar, Totsuka-san...

- Por quê? Já é tão tarde assim? - Olhou para a lua automaticamente.

- Não... Sim! - Suspirou - Não está tão tarde, mas você irá demorar no caminho de volta. Além disso, esta área é perigosa... - Encarou o mais velho, esperando. Quando notou que ele usaria sua famosa frase, calou-o pousando a caixa que tinha em mãos nos lábios do outro. - ... Irei te acompanhar de volta até a Homra. - Levantou-se com o devido cuidado para não deixar seus "presentes" caírem e voltou seu olhar ao aniversariante.

- Saru-kun... - Totsuka suspirou - Vai mesmo me levar até lá?

- ... Sim. - Não parecia muito certo sobre isso e sabia que o outro notaria aquilo sem dificuldade.

- Não se force a fazer coisas que não quer. - Sorriu carinhosamente, arrumou o que ganhara na sacola e se levantou. - Oh! Você cresceu bastante, Saru-kun! - Disse visivelmente impressionado. Já fazia alguém tempo que não via o outro.

- Tsc. - Touche. Mais uma vez. - Não estou me forçando e só cresci alguns centímetros... - Virou-se, analisando em pensamentos o longo caminho que tinham pela frente. - Podemos pegar o metrô até uma parte do caminho e o restante podemos ir à pé, assim economizamos muito tempo.

- Uma condição. - Disse de forma simples, já caminhando em direção ao bar.

- Hum? - Sem entender o porquê daquilo, o moreno ficou parado por um tempo, até que resolveu alcançar o outro sem delongas. - Que condição?

- Para me acompanhar no caminho de volta, terá que prometer que verá a decoração do bar, nem que seja pelo lado de fora.

Fushimi parou, pensando seriamente sobre aquilo. Se ele prometesse, obviamente teria de cumprir. Mas chegar tão perto do destino final poderia acarretar numa luta contra Yata. Em qualquer outro dia do ano, aquilo seria mais do que conveniente, mas não no aniversário de uma das únicas pessoas que o entendia, apesar de todo o esforço feito para mantê-lo afastado. Pensou um pouco mais. Sabia que boa parte dos frequentadores do Bar ia para suas determinadas casas ao anoitecer, ou seja, as chances de um conflito não eram tão altas àquela hora, então não teria muito com o que se preocupar.

- Tudo bem, aceito essa condição. - Voltou a caminhar, aproximando-se do mais velho.

Totsuka apenas sorriu. Sabia que "eu prometo" não seriam palavras muito fáceis de sair da boca do outro, mas já que ele tinha aceitado, cumpriria as condições.

Caminharam até a mais próxima estação e, como era de se esperar, no meio do caminho muitos membros de gangues rivais à Homra tinham reconhecido o aniversariante, mas ficaram acuados ao ver alguém com um uniforme azul o acompanhando. "Fujam com o rabo entre as pernas" passou diversas vezes pela mente de Fushimi, que suspirava incomodado cada vez que via um daqueles vermes. Chegaram à estação conversando sem maiores problemas, mas já começava a garoar.

- - - - K - - - -

A viagem foi tranquila. Passaram boa parte do caminho apreciando a paisagem noturna, aproveitando a companhia um do outro e cutucando os doces que ganharam. Quando chegaram ao seu primeiro destino, sentiram que não iriam ao segundo tão cedo. Estava chovendo forte, sem muito vento. Fushimi foi até uma loja de conveniência na estação e comprou uma bolsa à prova de água e o último guarda-chuva do estoque.

- Posso ir na chu-

- Não. - Antes que o loiro terminasse de falar, o mais novo o interrompeu. - Nem pense em algo assim, Totsuka-san. - Terminava de arrumar o conteúdo das duas sacolas da bolsa que acabara de comprar. - Não é vergonha nenhuma andar sob o mesmo guarda-chuva que você. - Abriu o objeto e esperou que o outro viesse para a proteção.

Totsuka aceitou aquilo, conformado, e foi para junto do moreno, abraçando-o. E assim foram rumo à forte chuva. O barulho das gotas encontrando o chão dava uma sensação de calmaria e serenidade ao cenário. Boa parte das lojas tinha fechado devido ao mal tempo e as poucas abertas trabalhavam à luz de velas. Tinham aproveitado a falta de energia para dar um clima mais romântico ao ambiente e, mesmo na chuva, Fushimi conseguia perceber aquilo.

Caminharam até uma rua nada movimentada quando o vento começou. No inicio era apenas uma brisa gélida, mas logo o pequeno guarda-chuva não aguentava mais a força da corrente. Mesmo tendo armação de metal, ele se partiu em alguns pontos e molhou ainda mais aqueles que dependiam de sua proteção. Estes pararam de andar por algum motivo que nem mesmo eles sabiam qual era.

- Hum... - Totsuka piscou algumas vezes diante da situação e de repente começou a rir. - Vamos, temos que ir para um local coberto! - Começou a andar a passos rápidos, esperando o mais novo.

O moreno fechou o guarda-chuva com alguma dificuldade e correu junto com o outro. Infelizmente aquela rua não possuía nenhum lugar que serviria como abrigo. Para piorar, estavam completamente encharcados, então no fundo nem havia motivos para se abrigarem. Com isso em mente, Fushimi segurou o pulso de Totsuka, foi parando devagar e colocou a bolsa e o guarda-chuva no chão, enquanto puxava o outro para si ao mesmo tempo. Movido por algum tipo indescritível de sentimento, o mais novo quase juntou os corpos, limitando-se a ficar com os rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Acariciou a face do loiro, fitando-o de maneira estranha, quase... Apaixonada.

- ... - Abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Seu bom senso ainda predominava e insistia em acordá-lo para que impedisse a tempo o que estava prestes a acontecer. - Se vamos nos molhar, melhor aproveitarmos. - Dominado totalmente por aquela emoção estranha, aproximou mais os rostos.

- Saru-kun... - Sussurrou, relutando em firmar qualquer tipo de contato. Claro, a pessoa despreocupada de sempre desaparecia em momentos como aquele. "Não _posso_, não _devo_". Era a única coisa em que tentava pensar.

Fushimi não se deixou abalar. Soltou o pulso do outro e segurou o rosto dele firme e delicadamente, forçando-o a manter o contato visual. O mais novo não se moveu inicialmente, tornando aquele momento único, puro e especial. Mas em dado momento fora tragado pelo vislumbre do olhar castanho. Sem poder e sem querer controlar seus impulsos, aproximou mais os rostos. Finalmente os lábios macios de ambos se encontraram e, pouco a pouco, aderiram-se, consolidando um beijo singelo, quase um simples roçar de lábios. Aquilo durou longos e extraordinários segundos, até que a consciência de ambos resolveu os alertar.

Lentamente as bocas se descolaram e os olhares confusos se encontraram. Fushimi estava levemente corado quando acariciou a face do mais velho demoradamente até soltar por completo o rosto dele. Ainda mantinha-se próximo o suficiente para se arrepender e voltar ao beijo, mas hesitava devido à expressão incerta do loiro.

Totsuka ficou encarando o mais novo, sem saber o que fazer. Por breves momentos após o fim da carícia, sua mente ficou em branco. Não conseguia agir instintiva ou racionalmente naquele momento, então seus movimentos pararam, até que sentiu as gotas irem diretamente contra a pele, sinal que o outro se afastava.

- Saru-kun... - Começou, baixando o rosto, mas não continuou. Apesar de no fundo não ter arrependimentos, uma parte de si ficou com a consciência pesada, lamentando-se por vários motivos. Pensando sobre aquilo, permitiu que um período de silêncio se estendesse.

- "Talvez seja melhor continuarmos nosso caminho até o bar"...?

- Talvez... - Sorriu com um ar tristonho e acariciou a face do moreno. - Que tal uma corrida?

- Não sou mais uma criança... - Colocou a mão sobre a de Totsuka, cerrando os olhos. - Desculpe.

- Não posso desculpar alguém que não tenha feito nada de mal, Saru-kun. - Suspirou, mais calmo - Vamos, temos que nos apressar ou ficaremos ainda mais molhados.

- Acho que isso é impossível. - O moreno pegou a bolsa e o guarda-chuva e começou a andar, esperando pelo outro, que logo o alcançou.

Não demorou para que conseguissem ver o destino final. As luzes do bar ainda estavam acessas, o que não costumava ser bom sinal. Ambos pararam em frente à porta, na proteção contra a chuva, mas apenas Totsuka adentrou o local, enquanto Fushimi ficava recostado sobre a parede.

- Kusanagi-san...? - Chamou, parado na entrada, se mostrando completamente encharcado.

O mais novo foi recebido pelo dono do bar com cara de poucos amigos e por seu Rei. A primeira coisa que Suoh fez foi aplicar um soco na cabeça de Totsuka, castigando-o pela demora e por estar molhado daquele jeito. Em seguida, Anna se aproximou com uma toalha vermelha.

- Desculpe a demora. - Massageou a cabeça, sorrindo de forma boba. Quando viu que a garota vinha em sua direção, abaixou-se e aceitou o pano. - Obrigado, Anna. - Conteve o impulso de acariciar a cabeça dela. - Mas você já deveria estar dormindo, não? Está bem tarde...

- Está tarde mesmo. - Kusanagi se pronunciou - Mas ela não dormiu porque ficou preocupada demais com alguém que demorou mais do que deveria.

Ao ouvirem as duras palavras de um barman extremamente irritado, os demais membros foram até o cômodo principal.

- Totsuka-san! Onde você esteve até agora? - Yata não deu tempo para os outros sequer pensarem em falar, mas só conseguiu um sorriso do loiro como resposta.

- Kusanagi-san, pode me dar outra toalha? - O aniversariante pediu, segurando a que Anna lhe deu.

- Mais uma? - Apesar da pergunta, o dono do bar sabia o motivo. Entregou o que o outro queria, não exigindo nenhuma explicação.

- Obrigado. - Sorriu e colocou a toalha vermelha sobre a cabeça, para secar as mechas encharcadas. - Vou sair de novo, mas desta vez prometo não demorar. - Dito isto, abriu a porta e saiu do estabelecimento, fitando Fushimi, que já estava trêmulo por causa do frio. - Pensou em voltar? - Colocou a outra toalha, bege, envolta do corpo do outro e se abaixou para ver se estava tudo bem com os "presentes".

- Pensei sim. - Declarou, se secando sem muita vontade, visivelmente desconfortável por estar naquele lugar.

Nisso, Yata abriu a porta e deu de cara com o ex-companheiro. Sentiu uma vontade violenta de acertar as coisas com ele de uma vez por todas, num conflito mais que direto. Mas antes que pudesse falar, foi puxado para dentro do bar por Kamamoto.

- Me solte! - O pequeno esperneou, tentando se livrar daquilo.

- Acalme-se, Yata-san!

- Mas e se ele fizer algo a Totsuka-san? - Desvencilhou-se do toque do outro com certa facilidade. Na verdade, tinha sido solto.

- Se algo acontecer, nós assumiremos, então não se preocupe. - O barman apagou o cigarro e se postou ao lado do outro loiro.

Foi então que Yata notou o quão sérios Kusanagi, Kamamoto e principalmente Suoh, que parecia nem prestar atenção no que acontecia, estavam. A aura de concentração e seriedade era mais do que visível e faria qualquer um correr de medo se fosse o alvo dos três. Eles conheciam Totsuka há mais tempo que os outros. Ele era não só um amigo, mas uma pessoa essencial para o andamento de suas vidas. Não perdoariam quem quer que se atreva a machucá-lo.

- Era o Yata? - Totsuka endireitou o corpo e fitou o outro.

Fushimi nada disse. Ainda encarava a porta, com uma expressão de desgosto, se perguntando como aceitara chegar tão perto. Suspirou, voltando a se secar. Deixaria aquilo passar e não procuraria briga, pelo menos não até o dia seguinte. Quando viu a figura loira perto de si, dissipou os pensamentos que gerou. Passou a prestar atenção única e exclusivamente a ele.

- Talvez. Não prestei muita atenção. - Disse de forma simples e sem interesse, mentindo descaradamente. Com uma parte seca da toalha, secou as pontas úmidas do cabelo do outro, carinhosamente, perdido em pensamentos. - Totsuka-san. - Chamou.

- Sim? - Decidiu ignorar aquela falsa afirmação e ficou parado para o mais novo continuar com o que fazia.

- Sobre o que fizemos antes... Quero fazer de novo. - Disse determinado, olhando o outro nos olhos sem hesitar.

- Saru-kun... - Sorriu - Não sei ao certo se devemos... Principalmente se você estiver dizendo isto pelo que aconteceu agora há pouco. E você já devia estar em seu quarto do dormitório há muito tempo.

- Não que eu esteja sendo egoísta, Totsuka-san, mas quem é preocupado demais mesmo? - Passou os dedos pela extensão da bochecha do rosto do loiro numa carícia singela. - Pensei sobre meu trabalho assim que sugeri que iria te acompanhar até aqui. Não mude de assunto agora.

- Não posso- - Tentou argumentar, antes de ser interrompido.

- Ninguém lhe disse o que pode ou não fazer em relação a isso. Só aceitarei esse motivo se ele vier inteiramente de você. O que _você_ quer fazer, Totsuka-san?

O mais velho não tinha como escapar agora. Não se arrependera do que aconteceu sob a chuva. Se alguém perguntasse, diria inclusive que tinha gostado. Mas... Preocupava-se demais em algumas situações.

- Talvez possamos fazer de novo... - Comentou mais consigo mesmo do que com Fushimi, voltando a aproximar os lábios. Tentaria dispensar duvidas que tinha. Sorriu com a carícia como se consentisse de forma muda o avanço.

- Nós vamos.

O vento voltou a soprar forte, molhando ambos mais uma vez apesar de estarem praticamente colados à porta. Fushimi não se deitou abalar. Aproximou os rostos, enquanto acariciava a face do outro com o polegar. Lançando um olhar penetrante para Totsuka, viu como ele aceitava e cerrava os olhos conforme a distancia entre eles ia desaparecendo. Enfim capturou mais uma vez a boca do aniversariante naquele dia tão especial e não parou apenas num roçar de lábios. Transformou o contato num verdadeiro beijo um pouco mais profundo.

O loiro ficou um pouco perdido no inicio, mas logo se mostrou no mínimo competente ao corresponder quase na mesma intensidade que vinha do outro. Ainda sentia que lhe faltava muita experiência para chegar ao patamar no qual Fushimi se mostrava estar, mas aquilo não influenciou na excelência do ato. Para se manter naquilo, enlaçou o pescoço do outro com os braços, fazendo uma leve pressão na nuca dele para que continuasse.

E era tudo o que o moreno precisava para se arriscar um pouco mais, com carícias pelo rosto e tórax de Totsuka, que no fim se transformaram num abraço caloroso na cintura fina dele, enquanto correspondia adequadamente o beijo para que assim nada acabasse. Sentiu que ao colar de repente os corpos daquela maneira o loiro perdera um pouco de ar, mas não permitiria que o beijo fosse quebrado por aquilo.

Mas uma estranha movimentação no interior do bar fez com que Fushimi lembrasse o quão arriscado era continuar com aquilo. Apertou o abraço automaticamente, não querendo abrir mão daquele momento único. Se não tivesse escolha, pelo menos aproveitaria e foi o que fez ao intensificar o beijo, o que foi bem recebido por Totsuka, que entrelaçava os dedos aos fios negros do mais novo.

Os dois lutaram contra a própria vontade ao separar o beijo devido às condições. Ao contrário de Fushimi, o mais velho se mostrava com dificuldades para respirar. Ambas as faces estavam coradas e os corações batiam forte e aceleradamente.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. - O loiro foi o primeiro a falar e a livrar o outro do abraço. Timidamente, recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

- Não posso entrar, sabe disso...

- Não posso te deixar voltar na chuva, sabe disso. - Retrucou, finalmente fazendo os olhares se encontrarem, e sorriu animado, querendo passar confiança ao outro. - Posso pedir para eles...

- Tsc. Só por pouco tempo. Se qualquer coisa acontecer, sairei para que você aproveite o resto do seu aniversário.

- Você realmente amadureceu, Saru-kun. - Afastou os corpos e foi até a porta, respirando profundamente antes de abri-la mais uma vez.

Todos os membros encararam a figura loira e pareceram dar um suspiro de alívio simultâneo. Totsuka adentrou o local e desta vez deixou a porta aberta. Foi então que se mostrou completamente molhado mais uma vez. Anna foi a primeira a notar aquilo e já estava com mais uma toalha em mãos.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Anna. - Pegou a toalha, sorrindo, para então endireitar o corpo novamente. Fitou os olhos de Suoh, como se pedisse permissão para algo. - Ainda está chovendo forte...

- ... Faça o que quiser. - Suoh disse de forma séria e saiu dali, indo se sentar no sofá.

- Todos para a cozinha! - Kusanagi falou depois de muito tempo em silêncio. - Agora. - Não precisou falar novamente para que quase todos fossem para o outro cômodo. - Anna, vá se sentar com Mikoto.

- Sim! - A garota disse num tom baixo, mas animada.

- Sinto muito ter que fazer você aguentar esse tipo de situação, Kusanagi-san... - Totsuka colocou a cabeça para fora, chamando o moreno, que entrou hesitante.

- Sinta mesmo. - Suspirou, desistindo de argumentar com o outro - Querem um pouco de chocolate quente?

O aniversariante olhou para seu quem o acompanhara todo o caminho até ali, e notou que ele estava observando o local. Estava realmente diferente do que Fushimi se lembrava, mas a essência parecia ser a mesma. Foi então que viu que Suoh e Anna ainda estavam presentes.

- Saru-kun. - Chamou a atenção dele.

- Hum? - O moreno voltou o olhar para o mais velho dos presentes e depois de um tempo fez uma breve reverência, cumprimentando-o com mais calma. - Não precisa se incomodar, Kusanagi-san, eu... Já estou de saída. Aqui, seus presentes. - Entregou uma das sacolas para o loiro.

- Eh? - Anna deixou escapar - Mas você ainda está molhado, Saruhiko.

- Tudo bem, eu realmente não me importo em ficar molhado ou não. Eu só vim porque Totsuka-san insistiu... - Mentiu e encarou o aniversariante, num pedido mudo para que ele não o entregasse.

- Saru-kun já devia ter voltado. - Sorriu tristemente. - Anna, pode pegar um guarda-chuva para ele, por favor?

A pequena aceitou o pedido e foi até as escadas para o segundo andar, subido-as com um pouco de pressa. Não demorou para que voltasse com um guarda-chuva num tom branco-envelhecido e detalhes nas bordas em bege, amarelo escuro e dourado. Foi até o moreno e lhe estendeu o objeto que o aceitou e agradeceu a garota.

- Bem... - Fushimi encarou todos no cômodo - É melhor eu ir. - Agradeceu Kusanagi pela hospitalidade e fitou de lado o aparentemente adormecido Rei Vermelho no sofá. - Pode me acompanhar até lá fora, Totsuka-san? - Pediu, já com a mão na maçaneta.

- Claro! - Foi até o outro e saiu antes dele devido a um gesto de cavalheirismo.

Já não chovia tão forte e não havia mais vento. Fushimi já tinha visto a decoração e, mais importante, o loiro já não corria mais perigo. Não havia motivos para continuar ali, exceto...

- Totsuka-san... Esse é o seu guarda-chuva, não é? - Recebeu um sorriso inocente como resposta. - O que pretende?

- Pretendo te encontrar no próximo dia de folga para conversar e pegar de volta meu guarda-chuva. - Disse alegremente.

- Sabe que posso fazer o mesmo que fiz antes e até algo mais intenso da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, não é? - Mais um sorriso como resposta - Tsc. Você resolve não se preocupar nas horas mais inoportunas... - Suspirou e aproximou os rostos, olhando-o profundamente naqueles belos e castanhos olhos - Irei te chamar para conversarmos mais, quando conseguir tempo livre, mas não fuja de meus toques ou de meus beijos. - Roubou-lhe um selinho rápido, pegou a bolsa e abriu o guarda-chuva, tentando fugir da situação embaraçosa que acabou criando.

- Esperarei ansioso. - Falou sem se preocupar, sorrindo de maneira angelical para o outro.

Fushimi retribuiu o sorriso, apenas por pouquíssimos segundos, e seguiu seu caminho, olhando para trás uma última vez antes de sair totalmente do campo de visão do loiro. Este voltou para dentro do bar, sendo alvo dos olhares curiosos e reprovadores dos membros que antes estavam na cozinha.

- Por que aquele traidor estava aqui, Totsuka-san? - Yata perguntou sério, sem se preocupar em esconder a raiva que sentia.

- Eu pedi para que ele me trouxesse até aqui, mas no meio do caminho o guarda-chuva quebrou e acabamos encharcados. Então o convidei para entrar por causa da chuva, afinal, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. - Suspirou - Vamos, Yata, não fique bravo comigo...

- Devia pensar melhor antes de pedir ajuda para alguém.

- Hai, hai~ - Totsuka se aproximou e afagou os cabelos do menor. - Já está tarde... Que tal se Kamamoto contasse mais histórias de terror, já que todos ainda estão aqui?

E em meio a risos e gritos, mais um dia na Homra terminava, como qualquer outro, apesar de ter sido um dia mais do que especial. Já que estava tarde, todos dormiram no estabelecimento, no andar inferior. Totsuka recebera o convite para dormir em um dos quartos do segundo andar, mas recusou, dizendo que dormiria no lugar de sempre. Deitou-se no sofá já conhecido e olhou para fora pela janela, imaginando onde Fushimi estaria. Inconscientemente tocou os lábios, lembrando-se do beijo e com isso em mente adormeceu, sorrindo.

* * *

**N/A:** *desmaia* Terminei! Não ficou como eu queria, mas eu terminei!

**¹** - Tanmatsu são os PDAs, ou celulares, como preferirem, usados no anime/mangá K =)


End file.
